


Protective Brother

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Protective Brother

For Taevxual on Ao3. Hope you enjoy!

Ziggy rolled over after a pillow was thrown at him. He looked down to see Dillon smirking, “Come on, breakfast time.”

Ziggy grumbled, “Five more minutes.”

“You know Gem and Gemma will grab the rest before you even get down there, so come on.”

Ziggy threw the pillow back at Dillon before stretching out and climbing down from the top bunk.

Just minutes into eating, the alarm went off signalling another attack bot.

The team rushed to the scene, people running around trying to avoid getting hit. They quickly morphed and started attacking.

A horde of grinders appeared and started attacking them back. 

Dillon was so preoccupied by beating up the grinders he didn’t notice the attack bot aiming for Ziggy.

Ziggy just hit down another grinder when he felt pain rushing through him. He flew and slammed into the side of a building, unmorphing. 

“Ziggy!” Dillon rushed over to his side and knelt beside him. He was quickly surrounded by more grinders so he stood back up and swung around, taking out multiple in one hit. He stood between Ziggy and the enemy, preventing him from further harm. 

After the attack bot and grinders were taken care of, Dillon carefully lifted Ziggy into his arms.

The green ranger let out a small whimper in his unconscious state.

Dillon stared down at his brother in worry before carrying him to the car. Once back at the garage, Dillon watched as Ziggy was bandaged up, never once leaving his side.

When Ziggy finally woke, he slowly opened his eyes, the fog of medicine causing his eyelids to droop heavily.

“How are you feeling?” Dillon asked softly.

Ziggy was quiet for a moment while he thought. Eventually he answered, “Sleepy..”

Dillon ran a hand through his hair, “Go back to sleep then.”

Ziggy looked at Dillon with childlike eyes, “Will you lay with me?”

Dillon gave a soft smile, “Sure Zig.” He slipped into bed next to his brother, continuing to rub the injured man’s hair. Within minutes, both were fast asleep, Dillon’s arm draped around Ziggy protectively.


End file.
